


Still Falling For You

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do





	Still Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a big Michael/Jackie shipper. I've been wanting to post something for them as there's no works for them on this site. Sadly, I'm not good at fanfic. So I thought I'd post a fanvid I made. Enjoy.


End file.
